No Time Left - Alternate Ending
by tayrox
Summary: He came at just the right time. When her world was falling to pieces, it was put back together again by him. So what would happen, if he didn't leave her after all?


**No Time Left...Right?**

* * *

Collapsing once again to the floor of the small police station, Lee grunted as his head leaned back and hit the wall. The walker-who was once a police officer- rested silently on the floor, bash marks on the left side of his skull with a shaking Clementine looming over him. Suddenly seeing her friend fall again, she dashed back towards him. "Lee!" She squealed, kneeling in front of him. "Lee, please. _Please_ don't turn into a walker. PLEASE." She begged loudly, hoping the noise would keep his eyes from sagging shut.

"Clem," Lee started, his wrists still chained to the radiator beside him. "Listen, we both know that I can't stop this. No matter how badly we both want it to."

"No Lee, _please._ You can't become one of them...please don't leave me Lee." A silence fell over the two, tears rolling down Clementine's blood stained cheeks. Lee could feel his eyes falling shut, his breathing becoming uneven and haggard. "Lee..." The young girl whimpered, taking his bloody hand in hers, even for a few moments to feel the last of his warmth leaving his body.

"I'll miss you." Lee whispered.

"Me too." Clementine whispered. Lee didn't ask her to shoot him, he couldn't bring her to do that. She had been through enough this past day. He didn't need to put her through more. Slowly his eyes began to fall, his mouth gaping open slightly. "Lee...no..." Clementine sobbed, clutching his hand tighter. Finally removing their hands and taking a step back, Clementine sniffled and rubbed her eyes with one of her hands, watching as Lee's chest began to slow it's breathing.

Before Clementine had a chance to do anything more, one of the large garage doors was busted open, and Christa and Omid ran inside, followed by two strangers; a teenage girl and an adult male. "Clementine! Oh thank god you're OK!" Christa cried quietly, crouching down and placing her hands on the girls shoulders, not wanting to hug the gut-splattered girl.

"Jesus. You scared us for a while there, Clem." Omid said with a grateful smile, his hands resting on his hips as he spoke, sauntering closer to the two.

Instead of being grateful for their arrival, Clementine still had an expression of pure worry and sorrow. "Who are those two?" Clementine asked, pointing to the strangers whom were now leaning over Lee. "And what are they doing? They aren't going to do anything to Lee right? They need to stay away!" She begged desperately, her voice high with fear as she attempted to run closer to the two.

Christa grabbed hold of her arm and tugged her closer. "Whoa now Clementine, calm down. They're here to help. They're going to fix up Lee."

"It's too late!" She cried loudly, wails leaving her mouth after every word. "He's gone! We can't save him anymore!"

"I don't know about that..." The man mumbled as the teenage girl began to pull out bottles upon bottles of medication out of a small, tattered backpack resting in front of her.

"He's a doctor Clementine. We found him along with three other people trapped in the medical facility of that hotel." Christa gently pulled the girl farther away from where they were working on Lee's body. "Let's let them work, OK? Stay over here with me." After a moment of hesitation, and her eyes drifting over to the others before back at Christa and nodding.

"OK, so let's just talk. Get your mind off it." Clementine nodded again as Christa began a conversation about anything and everything, trying to help the poor girl to erase her previous thoughts, even if just for a few moments.

"Pass me that knife." The doctor-Matthew-asked Omid. Nodding, he passed it to him as the teenager-Mindy-was pulling out more and more medication.

"Do we really need _that_ much?" Omid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you told us you had a friend that needed help, I swiped all the counters clean and stuffed everything into this bag. You're definitely not going to need all of it, but some of it. And then we have enough to last us for a while. Extra's never hurt." Mindy claimed, still emptying the bag out in front of the doctor. "Anyways, these are all the medications we're going to need for the time being. At least to save your friend from any real damage."

The doctor was looming over Lee's still body, holding the small kitchen knife in one hand. "His heart rate is slowing. Perfect."

"Perfect?!" Omid screeched quietly, hoping to not attract attention from the two girls in the corner. "Are you serious?! That means he's dying and is about to turn! How is that good news?!""

"Because that means his organs are all freezing, also meaning the infection is freezing and is getting ready to consume him." The doctor gave a small nod. "If we give him the medication now, it will be running through his system and will have a better chance of fighting off the infection than if the body was functioning at this state." The doctor grabbed a water bottle and poured a liquid medication into it before passing the bottle to Omid. "I'm going to need you to give him that while I take care of this bite."

Omid nodded, slowly and carefully opening his mouth and pouring the liquid inside. "Just don't bite _me_ now, OK buddy?" He asked with a weak laugh. Finally finishing the bottle, he handed it to Mindy as she began to work on more medications.

The doctor was carefully looking over the bite, and using the knife, carved out parts of the bite that were the most irritated and pulled the skin off. Omid frowned and gagged slightly, causing him to look away. The doctor continued, reveling some blood spilling over Lee's already soaked hands. "I'm going to need some gauze, water, a painkiller, and disinfectant." The doctor called as he continued to carefully pluck away the skin.

As if they were a system, Mindy would pass the items to Omid, who would pass them to Matthew. Each time, Matthew would give a warm smile and nod at Omid as a thanks. "Ok, almost done." He said softly, removing the last piece of skin and grabbing the disinfectant. Carefully, he poured it onto the wound, making sure to get every bit of it. He then passed it to Omid. "Please soak this on any other open wound he has, the infection might have spread there as well." Omid nodded and quickly obeyed the orders given. Matt quickly wrapped the wound in gauze, making sure it was nice and tightly wrapped before pinning it together and passing the water to Mindy. Mindy nodded, taking the bottle and pouring it into Lee's mouth; as if reading the doctors mind. The doctor held the small painkiller tablet in his hand, squeezing slightly as if in prayer.

"Come on. Work god dammit." Omid mumbled under his breath and through clenched teeth.

A sudden slam against the garage door caused a small sputter to escape Lee's lips. Matt gasped and stole the water from Mindy's hand. "Stay with us..." He mumbled, quickly finished feeding him the water and demanding another bottle from Mindy. "We need to make sure that the medication is moving through his system." He told Omid, whom was giving him a somewhat concerned expression. "If we give him enough water and pray enough, this could work."

"Could?" Omid asked, shock and sorrow dripping from his voice.

"You mean we're using all this medication on a man that may come alive as a walker?" Mindy asked, also in shock.

"I know what I'm doing, Mindy." Matt said scornfully, causing the teen to back off. "All we can do now is pray that it kills off whatever is in his system."

"How much of the medication did you give him?"

"Twice more more than the recommended amount." He grumbled, opening the water bottle lid and setting it to the side. "Which means it can kill twice as much as the normal dosage could."

"Or kill him." Mindy stated with a small glare.

"Or not." He retorted. "So stand down Miss." He stated, giving a cold glare back.

After a few more minutes of painful silence, a cough erupted from his lips shot sputters escaping as if he was trying to regain control of his lungs. "Give him some water!" Omid demanded, quickly followed by Matt bringing a water bottle to his lips.

Lee coughed once as he drank, but finished the bottle easily, his breathing heavy and fast. Finally, his eyes peeled themselves open. They were red, extremely bloodshot, but no skin was decayed, and he could see clearly. "Where's...Clementine..." He mumbled softly, leaning against the wall in a state of exhaustion.

"Oh Jesus..." Omid said with a small sigh and a tiny laugh. "Holy shit. Jesus Christ. It worked!" He gave quiet, happy chuckles and held his face in his hands, the small laughs shaking his body.

"You can't worry about that now." Matt said, forcing a painkiller down his throat before adjusting his bandages. Lee's sore and tired eyes roamed the room before landing on the back of a small, first grader sitting in the corner with her head resting against Christa's shoulders in sorrow.

"Clem..." He mumbled softly.

"He seems to be regaining strength..." Mindy stated in awe.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." He said with a grin.

Lee tugged gently at the handcuffs that were still attached to his wrist. Omid noticed this after his moment of thankful prayer and pulled out a bobby pin from his back pocket. Lee gave him a sideways glance in his half-state and Omid gave a weak chuckle. "Christa makes me hold onto them for her." Quickly, he picked the locks of the handcuffs and tossed them to the side. Lee rubbed his sore wrist, finally noticing the gauze on his injured hand.

"Hey..."

"Hold on." Matt said softly. "Don't worry about it. All you need to do is check on it daily to make sure no infected skin has come back. Simply cut it off, disinfect it, re-wrap, and you're fine."He gave a small nervous cough and gave a weak smile before finishing. "However, if you start to feel the effects of the bite coming back to you...get out of there."

"We'll give you all the medication you'll need. It should be enough for you to survive for at least a few months if you use them every day. After a while, I doubt you'll need them anymore." Mindy passed a large sack to Omid who gave her a grateful smile and slung it over his shoulder. "After a while you won't even need the gauze anymore. It will be completely healed and you'll be rid of it." She gave a small awkward cough. "I mean...I hope."

Lee nodded and glanced back over to the corner where the two girls were standing. "Clementine?" He called softly, causing the sobbing girl to freeze and remove her head from Christa's shoulder. Once she laid eyes on Lee, her hands flew over her mouth in shock. Lee gave a soft chuckle, still not having enough strength to stand, he waved his hand. "Come here."

Not missing a beat, another sob escaped the small girls lips as she dashed across the room and into Lee's awaiting arms. "Lee! You're OK! You're back! You're not dead! You're not a walker!"

"Of course not sweet-pea..." He said softly into her ear, hugging her with his good arm and gently patting the back of her head. "And I won't be. I can promise you that now." Clementine gave another happy sob, her tears landing on his dirty, blood-stained shirt.

Another bang at the door killed the heartwarming moment, causing Christa to huff and pull out a wrench she had hidden in her back pocket. "OK guys, I think it's time to make our exit!"

With a small whimper, Clementine grabbed the gun off of the police officer and held it at her side, while urgently asking Lee questions. "Can you walk? Are you going to be OK to get out of here?" As she spoke, Matt and Mindy were holding onto her torso as his arms were draped over their shoulders.

"We got this. It's OK, he's safe with us." Matt said with a reassuring nod.

"Number one priority right now is to get you guys OUT. NOW." Christa yelled from where she was pressing her back against the garage door, trying to keep the hinges attached. Omid quickly ran to her side to offer assistance, not wanting her to work alone.

"Clementine, go with them!" Omid yelled from the door, ripping a small shot-gun out of his pocket and adjusting a screwdriver in the other.

After taking a few cautious steps backwards, Clementine finally turned around and walked right in front of the trio.

"Clementine...get behind us." Lee scolded weakly.

"No Lee! I need to do this! You taught me how to shoot and I'm going to use it to get you out of here." She said, standing firmly on her position. After quickly rushing to the back door of the station, Clementine held the gun firmly at her side and glanced along the bloody streets. "Empty..." She whispered happily, stepping to the side to let the others out.

"For now." Matt whispered in return.

"I guess all the zombies are attracted to the noise from inside the station." Lee whispered in awe.

"Which means we need to get moving so that they don't get to your friends." Mindy retorted, gently pulling Lee forwards.

They had been walking for around five minutes when growls and groans could be heard behind them. Clementine whipped around saw ten walkers approaching behind them. Clementine whimpered loudly and held up her gun, bracing herself.

Matt and Mindy continued to walk forwards however, much to Lee's horror. "We can't just leave her back there alone!"

"She'll be right behind us, just calm down." Matt scolded, walking farther with him.

Before Lee could protest more, a large van swung around the street corner, screeching loudly as the tires ripped across the pavement. It finally jolted to a halt. The passenger door swung open to reveal Christa at the wheel and Omid sitting patiently beside her. "I think now would be a good time to jump in!"

Matt and Mindy immediately pushed Lee forwards, opening the back door and gently pushing his back to get in. Lee however was too busy watching Clementine behind them, holding her gun towards the swarm of walkers, and successfully shooting one right in the forehead.

"Clementine!" He yelled.

"Just get in! It's too late now!" Mindy yelled, pushing slightly harder.

At that comment, Lee growled and pushed them to the side, charging towards the small girl and lifting her off her feet with his good arm. He groaned in pain slightly before running back towards the van, placing Clementine in the vehicle first before jumping in himself. Lee was about to swing the door closed when a loud scream was heard from outside. All that could be seen from outside was a trail of blood, and walkers looming over a body.

A few seconds later, Matt charged into the van with the backpack Mindy was once carrying, draped over his shoulder. "Drive now!" He yelled, tossing the bag of medication into the back and forcing a small smile. "Good luck." With that, he swung the door closed and ran off.

Without missing a beat, Christa hit the gas pedal and spun around before darting down the long roads, hitting two walkers along the way, giving Lee no chance to call after Matt. Christa bit her lip in determination as she swung around another building and started for the highway. "That was way too close back there." She mused, using her arm sleeve to wipe her sweaty forehead.

Lee's face remained one of pure frustration before turning to Clementine, who's body was shaking drastically as her gun fell from her hands and onto the floor. Lee frowned, adjusting himself to face her. "Clem." He started softly.

Clementine's watery eyes shifted from the ground to her parent-figure looming over her. "Lee...they almost...she almost...I could've..."

Lee wrapped his thick arms around her small figure and cradled her gently in his arms. "Shh...it's OK Clem...I'm never going to leave you alone anywhere."

Clementine's small body shook with sobs, which only made Lee's heart break more. Lee's good hand would gently pat her back, attempting too soothe her in any way possible. Her small hands clung to his tattered, bloody and ripped shirt. If this is what she was like when he was alive, how would she survive if he hadn't made it?

After about half an hour passed, Clementine was sleeping soundly against Lee's chest as Lee's eyes darted around the small van. Christa and Omid were in the front talking about their plans and where they were planning to take everyone, while Lee sat in thought.

Matt didn't make it, and Matt was the reason that Lee was still alive. Realizing that Matt had thrown something into the back, Lee turned and saw the small backpack thrown into the trunk. Carefully he reached over and grabbed it, not wanting to disturb Clementine from her sleep. After opening the bag, he saw that it was still full of all the medication it had in it before, along with three water bottles. He smiled, glancing up to look at where they were driving.

"Where are we headed?" He asked quietly, setting the bag to the side.

"Country side." Omid responded, not removing his eyes from the road. "We're going to get as far as possible from cities, find a safe place to stay and wait this mess out." Lee smiled, glancing back down to the sleeping girl in his arms.

And now, she was finally safe.

* * *

**I REALIZE THIS MIGHT SUCK SO LET ME EXPLAIN**

**So, I saw the ending to TWDG on YouTube and saw Pewdiepie cry and it tore me apart inside, and I knew I couldn't rest until I created an alternate ending where Lee lived and him and Clemie could stay together :'3**

**I am aware that this wouldn't work in a REAL zombie apocalypse or in the game's world, but for the sake of keeping my emotions in check, let's just go with it c:**

**Thank you for reading and see you again soon :)**

**Also, if you want to stay updated to me and my life, feel free and like my Facebook page! Link is on my profile :)**


End file.
